I'm Right Here
by Laila Isabella
Summary: This is a re-do of Paul's little sister story. The life story of Paul's little sister, Kathleen. Sisfic. R&R!
1. Prologue

First, Twilight isn't mine neither the characters except for Kathleen. They are Stephenie Meyers'. Secondly, this story involved with sister figure for one of the pack, so if that's not what you want to read... Don't flame. Ok On with the story.

Prologue

My name is Kathleen Lahote. There's nothing out of the ordinary about me. I look just like any other teenage girl. Long chestnut hair, blue, almost grey eyes and a sharp nose. I'm quite tall - a fact that some kids liked to point out to me, and my jaw is too pointed for my liking.

I live with my Dad in Florida. My Mom divorced him when I was three. I have also got an older brother. From what information I've gathered from my Dad, my brother's name was Paul. I have no idea what he looks like, for there are no pictures of him at all.

After the divorce, Paul went with Mom and I stayed with Dad. It seemed fair that way. Plus my Mom doesn't really like me much. She was jealous of me, because my Dad spoiled me rotten, and at the time, paid more attention to me than her. It was this that lead to the quarrel, then on to the divorce.

Well, that is what my Dad told me when I questioned him about it. I didn't question it, because my Dad is the number one person in my life. However, as I grew older, I couldn't help but think there was something more hidden.

My Dad is the most wonderful Dad in the entire world. When I was younger - he would take me to theme parks, shows, wherever I wanted. I loved my Dad more than I loved anyone in my life.

I'm thirteen now. Almost fourteen. Those days seemed so far away started coming home late. Steadily, he started to ignore me, in favor of talking to someone on his phone. He's always talking to a woman. At first, I hoped it was Mom and that she was willing to come home, due to the tone he held as he spoke into the phone.

However, that was just a hopeless dream. I finally got some answers when my Dad arrived home late again. I asked my Dad why he kept arriving late, but he just told me he was busy with work and he was sorry. I didn't question him for a few weeks after that.

Then, one day, he came home later than usual. When I asked him again, he cut me off and told me I was being nosy. He then said that he should have left me with my Mom. That he almost regretted having me here in the first place. I couldn't tell you how much that hurt me. I think I cried for hours after that.

I started to believe that everyone hated me here. I had nobody else. I'm scared of being abandoned by those I love. It's always been a fear of mine.I couldn't bear to see Dad laughing with someone else, instead of talking to me about nonsense, just like the old days.

I felt as if I couldn't show what I was feeling in front of people. I would put a smile on in public, but deep down, I felt really lonely.

Then, out of the blue, Dad announced that I was going to stay with my Mom. He told me that the flight had been booked and everything had been arranged.

So, I'm currently sitting in this crowded plane, off to see the Mom who I haven't seen in 10 years. I felt betrayed by my Dad. He'd just dumped me on this awful machine without so much as a goodbye.

Just like trash I thought to myself as the plane lifted into the sky.

Please leave some reviews that will keep me writing more. Plus, A BIG THANK YOU for my beta Becca. She's awesome! Review and tell me what d' u think!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you my beta Becca12345. She's amazing! Not forgotten awesomeami316 for review! and people who read and just put my story in alert.

And I would try my best to couple her up with Embry since you're my constant reviewer. Oh no, I won't make her phase. Actually I don't really like doing it. Ok now, on with the story!

Chapter One

Paul's POV

'Where is she?' I thought as I watched the skies from the dingy looking airport. 'The plane should have landed by now.' I was waiting for my little sister, Kathleen, or Kathy as I'd used to call her. Kathleen was a mouthful for a young toddler to say.

Me and Kathleen had been apart for almost ten years now. I could faintly remember her, but I was unsure if she could remember me. Probably not, for she was only three when Mom and Dad split.

As I waited, my mind was rushed with questions about Kathleen. Would she recognize me? Did Dad feed her enough? Had she willing agreed to come on over? So many questions took over, that I could barely think straight. It had been like this for sometime, ever since I'd gotten word from my Mom that Kathleen was coming over.

The only positive thing was - that I'd finally get to see my little sister again, and all these questions would be satisfied when she stepped off that plane. Which seemed to be entering the terminal this very moment.

Kathleen's POV

I had to have a flight attendant to accompany me since I was underage. Ha. What a joke. But I soon got over it, once she started speaking to me.

"Hello Sweetie" She said with a sweet, delicate smile as she plops herself down next to me.

"Hi.." I replied sheepishly.

"What's your name Dear?"

"Kathleen" I told her. "Although I prefer to be called Kathy." I added.

"A cute name to match the owner." The flight attendant said. I smiled. She didn't seem to be so bad after all. "Well Kathy, my name is Erika. Where are you flying from?"

"Florida." I simply said.

"Oh. Where to?" she pressed gently. Normally, i could hate being pushed into a conversation, but Erika just seemed so friendly and gentle.

"Forks. Washington." was my reply. Erika raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a very rainy state. Such a huge change from Florida..."

"...I know." I cut her off, turning my vision to the outside. "I lived there for three years. Then I moved with my Father to Florida."

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking - but why?" Erika asked. I turned to look at her warm smile. I smiled back a bit and found myself telling her everything about my Mom, my Dad and everything else that had happened.

I didn't notice that halfway through the story, I'd grabbed a hold of her. I mumbled an apology to Erika as the plane began to descend.

"I understand Kathy." Erika said. "Well, I hope you figure out your destiny." She ends the topic on that note as the plane comes to a halt. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Erika nodded and helped me gather my belongings. I took a breath. I was ready to start this unknown journey. I was ready to find out my destiny.

I know it's short… don't be angry haha. Well, reviews if you want me continue!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks a bunch for people who reviewed my fanfic! And not to forget my awesome friend Becca for beta-ing this fic and kept accompany me anytime! I love you girl! Ok Ok, stop with my bubbly side,

On with the story then. Dont forget to review! :)

Kathleen's POV

Much to my disgust, everyone was pushing and shoving in one mad rush to get out of this plane. They all acted like farm animals. I hung back with Erika, until I was sure there wasn't a chance I'd be crushed to death.

"Are you ready Sweetheart?" Erika asked me. I took a breath and nodded as I desenced down the plane ladder and kept a firm eye out for someone who looked like me, and was holding a sign with my name on it. But first I had to deal with the pain of getting my lugagge. Fun.

Paul's POV

Crowds of people spilled off the plane like ants as they scanned around the small bulding for sign of their relatives or greeting party. I couldn't sit still for excitement and nerves were dancing around in my stomach. I kept looking for a thin figure with wavy brown hair. That's all I know thanks to the breif description I got from that arsehole on the phone last night. God I really hate my Father. First he leaves Mom and now he dumps my sister as well. I kept an eye out until I saw a girl that looked like my sister. Her eyes were huge with fright as she looked around. The blonde woman beside her kept a firm hold on her hand. I narrowed my eyes gently - I hoped that woman was a flight attendant, or someone would be in trouble.

The girl turned her eyes to me. I knew right there and then, that was Kathy. She had Mom's eyes, but that git's facial features. Other than that, she was very pretty. She turned a frightened look to the woman and whispered something and pointed towards me. The woman turned and nodded in response to whatever she said, and proceeded to walk towards me, the young girl trailing cautiously behind her.

Kathleen's POV

"I think that's him. He looks like the picture I've got." I whispered to Erika and pointed to the huge tanned man standing casually away from the crowds. Erika looked over at him, a frown on her pretty face, as she studyed him.

"Are you sure Love?" I nodded. Erika nodded and took the lead. "Come on then Kathy." I cautiously followed her, watching as the man neared closer to us, smiling brightly as he did. I saw he was holding a sign with my name on it and he did look the spitting image of my Father. I knew then that this was Paul. My older brother. The one I had not seen for 10 long years.

So many questions were running through my head at this point. I felt as if they would all explode at once. Erika kep up her stride as she approched Paul and extended her hand. I watched with baited breath as she introuduced herself to him.

"Kathleen, dear, this is your brother Paul." Erika said to me. I looked up at him. He was so tall with huge muscles. This was a huge change from all of those men in Florida. I wondered how on earth I would cope living with him. He probably hit his head everytime he walked into a room. If he fell, it might sound like an earthquake.

"Well, my work here is done. Kathy, it was a plesure meeting you. I hope we meet again." Erika said with a tilt of her head.

"Thank you." I said in unision with Paul. She smiled and tottered off, leaving me standing alone and awkwardly with Paul. He gave me the look over, as if he was checking me for any signs of sickeness. I lowered my gaze. Maybe he expected his little sister to be a beautiful young woman, instead of a too thin, too plain teenager.

"Well, don't you remember me Kathy Kat?" Paul said. Kathy Kat. Why did that name seem so familiar? Oh that's right - Paul would call me that when I was a child.

"I think I do...only from pictures though." I replied uneasily, not looking at him in the eye. Paul sighed and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I remembered his hugs had always been the best and all odl memories came back to me.

"It'll all be different now Kathy. Come on, let's get you home. Mom's been cooking all day for you." I gulped for air as he let me go. Mom? I hadn't had a Mom in over 11 years. Had she changed for good? Or would she still hate me? I guess only time will tell.

Paul's POV

She's way to thin for an average thirteen year old. Did that arse even feed her? That flight attendant had looked quite cute...No. Bad Paul. You can't think of that right now. Not when you've finally got your sister back where she belongs. It only took 8 years of arguing with Mom.

I looked over at her, sitting with her hands in her lap, staring down at her feet. This was not the Kathleen I knew. The Kathleen I knew had been forever running around, screaming and knocking things over. My little sister had never been the quiet one. Had that man done anything to her?

I kept my eyes on the road as I gripped the steering wheel. I made a promise that I would get rid of this moody, quiet, shy Kathleen and get back the old Kathleen. The one who would steal my buiscuits, the one who stropped and got jealous when I said I had a girlfriend in Elementry. I also vowed to find out how that man, who was my Father, treated her. He better have treated her amazing or I swear to God...

"How's Mom?" A tiny voice said. I jumped out of my musings and smiled over at her, thankful she said something. The silence had been suffocating me.

"She's good. You know, she's been thinking about you lately." I heard a slight scoff coming from Kathleen.

"Why? Why on Earth would she care about me?" I could see the venom, and then regret in her eyes as those words fell from her lips.

"Because, she's your Mom." I said, trying to ease the mood. "You're her little girl. Trust me Kathleen. She does care for you." She didn't say anything. I sighed and drummed my fingers againt the steering wheel. I couldn't blame her. She'd just been sent from her old life into this new one with a Mom who she believed hated her. I had to show Kathleen that people did love her. Even if it killed me.

Okay, short? long? I dont know... hurrmm dont be mad:( Review means love! Peace, Laila


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for waiting! Here's next chapter and please do review I know some might like the story hence putting it to your alert or favs. But seriously, I wanted to hear your own words and what do you want it to be next. I could use some of your ideas! :D**

**Kathleen's POV**

The drive with Paul seemed to take hours. The silence was awkward and almost suffocating. Once or twice would Paul glance my way, but nothing was spoken between us. I looked out the window and watched the trees go quickly by.

Eventually though, the truck slowed down. I looked ahead of me and saw this big beautiful house. It was painted a dazzling shade of white and a stunning courtyard stretched from the big doors, with many different plants covering the walkways and shading outsiders from view. It was like a hidden house, one I'd read about in those books.

Paul parked the truck in the huge driveway and climbed out of the truck. I followed, not so gracefully, landing smartly on my bottom. Paul chuckled and held out a hand to me.

"Come on. Mom's waiting to see you." Those were 5 words I never thought I would hear in my life. Why did Paul hint that Mom was going to be nice to me. After all, Father had said that Mom had hated me all my life.

I brushed all negative thoughts aside. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a second chance. The one I secretly hoped I would be able to get. I took my big brother's hand and let him guide me into the huge white house.

"Paul." I stopped just before we entered. "What's Mom's name?" Paul looked at me, shocked.

"Didn't Dad ever tell you?" I shook my head. Paul pursed his lips. "Rayne. Her name is Rayne." Rayne. I nodded and followed him through the huge French doors.

**Rayne's POV**

I felt like a hyperactive toddler. I couldn't help myself. My beautiful baby girl would soon be back in my arms. After all these years without her, after all those years with that man. I hated his guts. I kept looking out the window for my tall son and his sister. I wondered if she would look like me? I had only seen her for three years in her life. I hoped she looked like me, and not her Father.

I hadn't told the pack about Kathleen yet. Oh don't be so surprised. Of course I know about the pack. My son's in there, what with him being a shape-shifter and all that. No. I decided that Paul should tell them. At least they may listen to his reasoning.

I will admit, I was shocked when Paul first phased in front of me. I'd almost fallen off the kitchen chair. I mean, wouldn't you? But afterwards, Sam had happily explained everything to me. It's still a little difficult to grasp on to sometimes.

But now, I currently sit in the lounge, watching the boring TV set. There is nothing that captures my interest. All I can think of is my baby Kat. All the cleaning is done, her bed is made up fresh and I've cooked the dinner. Now all I can do is wait.

I had originally planned to meet her outside. But I then thought it would over whelm the poor girl. I heard the roar of Paul's truck. Oh God. She was hear. Slammed doors could be heard, voices coming closer. I jumped up, then composed myself. First impressions are always good. I heard the door slide open.

"Mom. This is Kathleen. Kathleen, this is your Mom." Paul said bringing a small girl into the room. I smiled at her. Kathleen, she looked the same as she did ten years ago. Except she was never this shy. I frowned as I watched her body language.

Her eyes looked everywhere but me. I took note of the baggy clothes hanging off her limp frame. She only had one bag with her. Why is that? She's a thirteen year old. There should be at least six bags behind her. Maybe there was more in Paul's truck?

I didn't realize I'd been gawking at her, until Paul cleared his throat. I cautiously stepped closer to Kathleen, she flinched. What had that man told her? I edged closer and held out my arms.

"Kathleen. Baby." I whispered. She looked at my open arms, almost frightened. I let them fall to my sides, I was hurt she didn't want to hug me. But it was early days. I put on a friendly smile. I nod to Paul, a sign for him to let us be. He nods back, taking the hint and leaves the room, but not before Kathleen's eyes widened and her look almost begged him not to leave her alone.

Paul leaves anyway, and the two of us stand in silence. It was about 5 minutes before one of us spoke. It was Kathleen who broke the ice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered lightly. I cocked my head to the side. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh darling. What are you apologizing for?" She stares, confused.

"Everything...I ruined your life." She replies, not looking me in the eye. I felt anger run through me. What exactly had she been told? But I decided not to question it. Instead I opted for a huge smile.

"Well, this is a fresh new start. Welcome home Kitty Kat." Kathleen just looked up at me.

"Thanks, umm..Rayne..I mean Mom." A small smile. It's a start. Right?

Thank you for my beta-friend Becca. She is uh-mae-ziinng! Lol!


	5. Chapter 4

__This is chapter 4 for you guys, and please leave some reviews so that I would know what's on your mind when you read my story... If not, maybe I'm not gonna continue with the story same goes with my other story, and trust me... I have pile of chapters in my lappy that hasn't been published yet.. :P So now on with the story then.. :)

_She is really broken into pieces right now. That bastard is going to pay for that_. Paul thought as he phased into a giant wolf-bear in the middle of the night. He ran through the thick lush forest towards nowhere. He just needed some release; after all, he had seen his sister become someone he nearly did not recognize.

Inhaling the sweet freshen scent through his muzzle, he tried to calm himself down. Once he reached the cliff, where he and his 'brothers' always dove recreationally, he sat on the edge of it. Feeling the cold breeze hitting his fur, he calmed down a bit.

_What are you doing here, Paul? _Seth's thoughts came into his mind. He spun his big head around to see Seth small body coming towards him.

_I just need some fresh air. _Paul answered him, instantly dropping the image of his sister from his thoughts.

_Are you feeling okay, bro? _Seth is the one to care about people around him even though he could not make it better; being just a good listener is enough.

_I'm fine, dude. Stop being a pansy. _Paul chuckled, shaking his wolf head lightly.

Seth just snorted playfully. _I'm not being a pansy, Paul. You know me, I'm the bestest and proudest of the pack. _He flashed that smug smile to Paul and sat down beside him. Wiggling his tail, he looked at Paul only to see him staring into the air. Then, he caught a slight glimpse of Kathy's image. Seth's smile faded.

_Who is she?_ Seth asked after a moment of relative silence. Paul's head snapped towards him, feeling the anger come bubbling up again. Instantly Seth stood on all fours, shocked at his expression.

Paul shook that thought away and stood on fours too, facing Seth fully.

_I'm sorry Seth, I… I'll explain later, and don't tell anybody about her. _Paul demanded.

_It's okay. Just know that if you need someone, I'm here._ Seth smiled sincerely, feeling a bit relieved that Paul was not mad. Paul just nodded his head and looked down at the water below.

_Well, I had better go now; Sam will be pissed if I skipped patrol. _Seth thought. Once again, Paul just nodded, turning away and he sat back down on the cliff.

Seth walked away feeling offended a little that his bro would not talk to him. Being the youngest in the pack, Seth had gotten used to being a spoiled little kid.

Paul started to think about his sister again once Seth was out of range. He sat there thinking about her, in what ways can he help her, pull her out of her dark, feared world?

After a good 20 minutes or so, he started running again until he saw the sight of the sun making its way up to reveal its very bright light to the world.

Kathleen woke up to the sound of the the front door been closed. She sat up straight in her bed. _Where am I? Who is that? _She thought, and then it dawned on her that she was in her new bedroom and that he was far away from her.

She pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs towards the living room. There was no one there. She started to panic. Then her eyes drifted to the closed front door. Did mom leave her? No it can't be! She rambled in her thought. Maybe she's in the kitchen. She assumed again making herself calm down.

Once there, she found no one, not even Paul. Where were they? Her eyes started to water. She blinked as the tears traced their way down her flushed cheeks.

"Mom" she called above a whisper. She had been feeling at home since last night.

The front door burst opened revealing Paul, who looked like he'd been running 24/7. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

Paul was at the front door when he heard the frantically beating heart of Kathy inside. What was wrong? Immediately he snatched the door open just in time to hear her as she called for mom.

He walked towards the kitchen and saw a note on the table near the microwave.

Then, his eyes drifted her way. She sniffled finally able to get rid of the tears. She looked back to see a note attached to the microwave. It wasn't there just now! She objected.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked making his way towards her. She backed away a little by the sudden voice.

She shook her head 'no' and looked down.

"Then, why are you crying?" he pried .

"I didn't" she lied. _Still a stubborn little girl_. He thought.

Paul sighed.

"Okay" he nodded and walked away towards the front room. Once he was out of sight, she quickly snatched the note and began to read it.

_Morning, honey.  
Went to buy some groceries. Love, mom._

Relief washed through her. She put the note back down and started in the direction of the stairs to take bath.

She looked over at the front room and saw Paul sprawled over the couch snoring.

She climbed the remaining stairs, quickly took her clothes off, and stepped into the bath.

The water ran through her mahogany brown hair and made her feel fresh. After a good 15 minutes, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room, changing her clothes.

In the kitchen, her mom was already back from the market and was placing the groceries into the fridge.

Kathleen closed the gap between them and knelt down beside her.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Oh, morning, sweetie. No, no. I've just finished. Can you please wake your brother up? We're going to eat breakfast soon." Her mom answered.

"Sure". With that, she turned to wake him, but stopped when she saw he was already up.

He smiled at her, a gesture which she returned, shyly.

"Come on, you two. I can't stand this poverty any longer." Her mom remarked teasingly.

She slipped into the seat in front of him while her mom sat beside her.

…..

Review means love


End file.
